Orange Blossom Cruise
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When Kurama takes a cruise trip with his mother what royal will he bump into?
1. Chapter 1

The seasons where changing fast the snows pouring down in an all out blizzard that year.

Time seemed to be still a tremble coming from nature before it was blanketed with snow. A world of white. Icy temperatures coming lakes freezing. For one person it was hell nothing green everything dead. He didn't like it one bit.

It was life though and he'd learned not to mess with it. Eyes closing as he sighed leaning against the gate he'd stood by day after day watching the snow blow through. Long red hair blew in the breeze Jade green eyes sinking half closed his coat blew in the arctic air before he turned quietly walking. No birds called in the cold that he thought of as summer or spring birds. The call of little birds echoing across his ears. In the demon world the most subtle shift of air could mean a change in weather. When his mother told him about a trip she'd won to west city he never thought he would end up fighting that though.

Five months earlier..

"Shuichi darling look here!" Shiori Minamino rushed to show her son what she'd won in the lottery drawing that day."Look their two tickets to West city on that cruise ship the Orange blossom..Do you want to go darling? We can make a holiday of it."

Shuichi smiled gently before speaking."If you wish me to I'll come mother..It should be fun to go on a trip."

Shiori smiled brightly before speaking."Of course Darling don't forget to pack your swim trunks just in case..Oh this will be so fun.."

Shuichi's thoughts though where on the friends he would be leaving for a while. Yusuke and Hiei where at odds once more it seemed. His eyes closing slightly as he walked to his closet packing. He'd need to tell them personally he was leaving for a while though. Then pray that Koenma realized if he didn't go his mother would think it odd of him. His mouth curving in a smile as he thought how much she'd come to mean to him.

From that day when he was little and she saved him from being hurt by the falling plates his heart had melted. A human was important to him. Most demons would laugh greatly at this, but Kurama knew it was important to his mother he go on this trip.

It would be the last one before school started they could get in. The argument that ensued between Hiei and Yusuke would push him to his rope's end though. Green eyes narrowing before he spoke coldly."I have never asked for time away from any jobs Koenma has put me on.. Nor have I shirked MY responsibilities once. I'm asking for this one time, to go on this trip with my mother.."

Yusuke went quiet thinking about it before he sighed nodding."Alright Kurama go on..I'll handle the wrath of Babzilla.."

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief before hugging Yusuke and nodding."I will Take care and keep an eye on Hiei...You never know what mischief he'll get into.." Hiei snorted before vanishing going off to rest more then likely. He did enjoy the treetops during the day when the sun was warm. Kurama not being around might make things a bit interesting for a while.

The day of the cruise was nice birds calling on the docks the wind blowing a perfect day to go on a cruise. Shuichi was carrying the bags with a little help from Yusuke who'd come to see them off. "Hey um Shuichi make sure not to get caught in a corner with all those girls on board.." Shuichi smiled before nodding slightly"Yes Yusuke I'll becareful.. I won't let myself be cornered..I planned on staying close to my mother anyways.."

With a nod Yusuke waved"Have a safe Trip you two!" Shuichi waved back his mother more interested in the view of the ocean before she to turned and waved back. The two of them walking to their cabin settling in. Since they were mother and son they shared a cabin with two beds in it. Kurama could not argue this point, seeing as having his mother's presence with him would soothe the feeling that was coming.

The first day of the trip was calm almost serene then he noticed something. A spiky haired man watching him curiously with a rather intense gaze and a frown. Kurama kept up with his mother though quietly walking with her listening to her talk. The man was point fully ignored as Kurama walked though he could not ignore the feeling of those dark eyes on him. The feeling if he just turned just right he'd see the person there on the edge of his perception was enough to make him worry. Those eyes were what alarmed him the most.

Eyes like that he hadn't seen before cold eyes intelligent eyes. Not in human world anyways. For a moment he wondered if it was a Demon having snuck on the ship but he sensed no demonic powers. All he sensed was Ki.

He was starting to get slightly annoyed by mid afternoon and when his mother went back to the cabin to lay down and he remained on deck he spoke coldly."What are you looking at..." The man smirked for a moment before speaking."The water why?"

Kurama turned icy cold green eyes on him before his head tilted to the right a bit his eyes narrowing."Funny...Your lying.." The man smirked more before speaking"Prove it princess.." Kurama growled softly under his breath the mans eyes narrowing as he heard it before Kurama spoke."...Perhaps another time..."

With that he'd turn walking away from the man. When the man did not follow this time Kurama went back to the cabin he shared with his mother. Unlocking the door quietly he sat by his mother's bed as she smiled."Shuichi are you alright? Did someone bother you?"

Shuichi lost the cold look on his face smiling softly"No mother I'm just a little tired is all.."

Shiori nodded before taking her son's hand."Shuichi why don't you lay down then I was just going to go on deck myself.. I thought after such a nice nap I'd walk around a bit.."

Kurama nodded a bit before speaking" Alright mother becareful though is there somewhere you'd like to meet up at?"

Shiori thought about it a moment before speaking"What about that darling little spot with the refreshment stand? We could grab something cold there to drink.."

Kurama nodded before catching a glimpse of the man walk by once more. After his mother closed and locked the door he felt better. The room was enclosed if anyone came in he'd see them since there was only the window or the door to come in from.

What he didn't count on was the fact that someone was fast enough to get in when his mother left. Kurama lay looking at the ceiling lulled by the waves before he felt his hands caught hold of. Green eyes darted looking for the assailant

When he saw the spiky black hair and dark eyes he narrowed his eyes speaking coldly."Your breaking and entering.."

"Hardly the door was open..It's not my fault your mother likes to chat with it open.."

For a moment neither of them did anything glaring at one another before the stranger leaned down a long brown furred tail swaying side to side behind himself. For a moment Kurama was sure he was dreaming before it brushed his thigh.

A sharp intake of breath coming before Kurama spoke"Get off of me!"

The stranger smirked before speaking"No I don't think I will..I'm curious what kind of man runs around smelling like flowers..More importantly what kind of man has a hair style like that.."

Kurama glared before speaking"I do I happen to like plants...Care to find out what their capable of.." The man smirked before wrapping his fingers around Kurama's neck slowly."...Your going to lay there and be a good boy while I have a sniff of you..There's something not right about you human.."

Kurama glared when the man brought his face down once more sniffing almost delicately a disturbed look coming."Flowers...What kind of human are you?!"

Kurama spoke quietly"The kind you do not want to mess wit-Ahh!" That tail was in a rather interesting spot brushing along his inner thigh gently The stranger settling on top of him pinning his hands so easily had Kurama worried. He'd lost control his eyes widening as the man smirked.

"You don't like losing control do you..Interesting...I get the feeling that your not used to it are you human?"

Kurama opened his mouth to respond before that tail brushed again this time in a more sensitive spot making him flush his breath leaving him in a loud moan of sorts.

The man smirked before leaning close to Kurama's ear speaking"Does it anger you? Losing control like that?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he finally started to put up a slight struggle. The man chuckled softly before once more pinning those pale hands down his tail now snapping side to side.

"Oh you are an interesting one..But don't worry I won't hurt you..Not unless you give me a reason to.." "But my..Ahh! Mother could..Ahh!"

The man leaned in Getting a hold of one shoulder gently sinking his teeth in pressing lightly with them before drawing back.

"What? Walk in? All the better reason TO do it.." The man smirked before licking the side of that pale neck speaking softly"But I won't...I'll leave you alone for now little rose..I'll just have all the more pleasure plucking those petals later.."

"Who are you..." The man smirked before gripping Kurama's chin speaking softly."My name is Vegeta..And I am the prince of all Saiyans.."

With that the man or Vegeta as he identified himself as was gone Kurama blinked and he was gone. What in the world was a Saiyan? He'd never heard of one before. Where they a monkey demon perhaps? Kurama didn't know really.

A slight sigh coming before he shook his head giving himself a few moments to take care of his appearance before going to meet his mother.. This left him with a lot to think about. Docking at West City Kurama and his mother went around doing some quick shopping for small things to bring home to their friends.

Boarding the Cruise ship for the return trip he noticed that man Vegeta was no longer on the ship. A tingle where he'd been nipped made him shiver though his eyes closing. It would be good to get home and forget all about Saiyans or their prince..

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters they are property of their creators I'm just borrowing them so don't sue -;

It's my first time doing something like this so be gentle..


	2. To Catch and Release a Rose

It had been some time since the cruise. Kurama was back in the snow and cold of the winter season. He did not look thrilled to be around it though he gathered from Hiei's constant growling the small fire demon did not like it either.

The humans seemed to thrive in the cold throwing snow balls here and there building snow men . Kurama was not amused by this. In the middle of the long winter month he felt something a presence he had not felt since the ship. They were flying over slowly as if looking for something. Kurama's eyes narrowed it was that prince. This time he would not be caught off guard. He would not allow himself to be used so lightly. He was Yoko Kurama not some little slut who could be used then discarded!

Seconds turned to minutes Kurama had reached the wooded area where he sometimes went to be alone. No one came here it was perfect to hide in for him. He'd been followed he knew. He could feel that rich energy which in a way surprised him.

He could tell this person was passionate in things he did not know of the ability to sense energy they had. As he was passing by a tree he was caught. Two arms grabbed him securely around the waist pinning his arms a soft gasp coming before he reacted. He shifted his neck a long thorned whip coming from his hair before it was dodged effortlessly teeth sinking into his shoulder harder this time breaking the skin. Kurama gasped his head going back the whip falling around the two bodies.

"That was a very interesting Trick my little rose.. How many others do you have.."

He knew that voice it was that damn prince. The teeth in his shoulder gripped for a moment longer before releasing him. Kurama glared speaking"What do you want from me?!"

"You know what I want little rose.." A soft purr to those words that husky voice like honey.

Kurama knew anyone who spoke like that was looking for something they shouldn't be.

A tongue licked at his wound surprising him a bit. But he felt it in his best interest to stay still for the moment. Anyone who could dodge his quick weapon was not someone to be trifled with.

Once again he was sniffed eyes narrowing as he spoke"What..Are you doing.."

Vegeta was quiet a moment before speaking"...Your scent..In the winter when everything dies...It's nice to smell something that smells living and not like rotting filth and decay.."

Kurama stood stunned by this, how many times had he passed women and smelt their perfume and thought that? How many times had he looked over the snow and envisioned the plants dead underneath the snow.

The trees where like skeletons even reaching to the sun blazing in the cold skies. But for some reason there was warmth wrapping around him like a blanket of unseen energy. After a few moments Vegeta spoke."..I wanted to smell you again..To see those pretty eyes.." One arm released him traveling up his chest to his hair fingers curling in the red strands as Vegeta spoke"Just as soft as I remembered.."

Slowly but surely the wind that blew so cold made him lean into that heat eyes closing as he sank against Vegeta's chest. Strong arms curled around Kurama as he buried his nose in the warmth of Vegeta's hair. The scent was wild like a forest in summer time he could swear he almost smelt apples in it as well.

Among the death of the forest trees the two stood vibrant bright and living. The cold wind that blew bothered neither the Ki wrapped Saiyan or the half human who he held. Kurama slowly closed his eyes and let his guard down. Something told him despite Yoko's snarls that it was safe Vegeta would let him come to no harm. Minutes turned to an hour before Vegeta spoke" Your mother will worry if your not home soon little rose.." A sigh of almost regret at having to leave that warmth that scent that beckoned to him before slowly Vegeta leaned up one hand lightly gripping Kurama's chin before he laid his lips against Kurama's. It was a spark a tingle that traveled from the lips straight to the soul.

Just like his mother Kurama had a reason to melt with this prince he knew nothing about other then a scent, but what a nice scent it was. Slowly the Prince drew back before speaking"Go on..She's waiting for you isn't she.. I'll come by soon enough.."

Kurama hesitated before slowly walking away. As he left he felt the bite of the wind once more it was when he knew some how Vegeta's energy had protected them both from it. He grew curious as to what the prince might have meant by such cryptic words though. The prince didn't know where he lived surely? Kurama had never told him where.

Asleep that night Kurama dreamed in all his teenager years he'd never had one dream like this. Being tormented in such pleasurable ways teased tantalized and sucked in such a way. Green eyes flew open as he panted his cheeks flushed with embarrassment what was this prince doing to him? What spell had the other woven to make this happen?! He had to change his sheets shower and change his clothes. And it was still early in the morning the sun wasn't even up yet. One hand pressed to his forehead as he snorted softly it figured. His eyes sank closed though as sleep reclaimed him thankfully no dream tormented him tonight further. Though he could swear for a split second he could almost hear that husky voice teasing him.

Curling on his side he sighed softly snuggling up to the pillows the rememberance of that scent drifting through his mind before sleep blanketed his mind with it's embrace.

In the morning he ate and was on his way out to go for his walk when he smelt it Vegeta's scent coming along the street behind him. He felt the fingers tease at his hair before he heard the rich fimilar tones of the prince's voice."Fancy meeting you here little flower..Taking a walk this early?" Kurama let his lips curl in a smile as he spoke"Vegeta..I didn't know you lived around here.."

"I don't..It's quite a flight to get here..I'd say it was worth it though.." Now Vegeta did something that surprised him. Humans didn't normally do it so when Vegeta rested his nose against Kurama's neck moving it gently he turned his head to observe the other. Vegeta was nuzzling him in a way Kurama almost found it cute. Pale fingers sliding up to tease the flame like hair the prince had."Vegeta what are you doing?" Vegeta drew back smirking softly as he spoke"Greeting you.." A ball of iron settled in Kurama's stomach as he heard that. Vegeta was not human was not demon..What was he? What was a Saiyan? He felt the silk of Vegeta's tail against his lowered hand as it curled around his hand. "...Vegeta what is a saiyan? You said you were the Prince of All Saiyans yet you did not tell me what one is.." Vegeta smirked before speaking"A proud race of warriors..Capable of many things..Survival in the harshest climates... Holding our breath..Many things little flower...We're also adapt at energy control.." Then it happened again that unseen energy wrapping around like a warm blanket teasing his senses before Kurama spoke"Ki..You use Ki to keep us protected from the cold don't you.."

Vegeta tipped his head smirking"Well you are smarter then the normal human aren't you.."

Kurama chuckled softly before starting to walk. The prince walked beside him tail curled tightly around one slim wrist speaking"Where are you going today?"

Kurama smiled speaking" I was going to the Garden they have in the lower city. Do you want to come?"

Vegeta was quiet a moment before speaking."...I might..."

Kurama raised one brow before the prince smirked softly. "...Or we could go somewhere else.." Kurama let out a yelp being picked up easily by the prince his arms curling around Vegeta's neck."Vegeta what are you doing?!"

A chuckle would come before the prince checked that no one was watching before shooting up into the sky. Kurama's eyes snapped shut as he felt the rush of wind as they left the ground fingers clenching in the prince's coat. He felt weightless and free for a few moments before he opened his eyes looking to see where they were. It was green below them eyes widening as he spoke"Where are we?!"

"Close to the lower part of Japan.."

Kurama raised one brow as they started their Decent landing with a tap of boots on the side of the street Vegeta set him down speaking softly"..I'm willing to bet you've never been here.." Kurama looked before letting out a sigh. The Botanical Gardens he'd always wanted to go to. He turned his head looking to Vegeta who was starting to walk forwards."Coming little rose?"

Kurama was quiet walking through the garden with the prince.

It was nice to be around living things again his mouth curved in a smile as he sighed. The air held the scents of living earthy things. Plants, and flowers grew here he could feel them all around. Far too soon for his tastes they'd reached the end of it his mouth curved in a small smile as he spoke"..Thank you..For bringing me here it was quite nice of you Vegeta."

The prince smirked softly before speaking"I'll fly you home little rose..It's going to snow again soon unfortunately.."

Drifting through the wind currents he felt them once more decending again. His eyes opening as Vegeta set him down on his lawn."...She's waiting for you little rose don't keep her waiting.." It was bittersweet in a way watching the man he knew very little about leave. That's when he noticed it shimmering on one finger. A slender silvery band that looked like a rose with vines wrapped around it his brow raising as he looked up. A sigh of regret as he realized the prince was already gone..


	3. A Kiss From A Rose

It was slowly losing the chill of winter. The warm sun coming out dancing over the steadily melting snow furthering it. Kurama was starting to perk up it was becoming alive again. He hadn't seen the prince in a while not since their last walk through the gardens. In a way he mused he missed the smaller male.

His mouth would curve in a soft smile at this male's interesting habit of popping up when he was thought of. Kurama mused that if he turned the other would be floating down behind him. This was not the case though. When Kurama turned to look behind himself the prince landed in front of him.

This time though when Kurama turned and saw him it was a warm welcome he gave the prince.

"Vegeta, where have you been?"

"...In hell..."

"Pardon?" Kurama knew what the humans called hell. He knew it quite well. His fingers rising to move resting in the other's hair comfortingly brushing through it.

Vegeta stood for a moment hesitant on giving this thief any pleasure before slowly his eyes closed as he started purring softly.

Kurama's eyes widened at the sound, but he said nothing merely stepping closer his arms wrapping around the testy prince.

Vegeta was unsure what the other was doing, obviously in his life so far hugs were not something given. He stood still, before one arm slowly crept up around the slender waist in front of himself his fingers teasing the crimson strands that hung down.

"...You have not gotten many of these have you? Does it bother you?"

"What? To be hugged? Of course not what a silly question little rose.."

"..Kurama my name is Kurama.."

Vegeta raised one brow before nodding slowly"Kurama.. Interesting..."

"...It's my true name one I don't tell to many.."

"So what's your human name?"

Kurama's eyes looked to Vegeta before he spoke."...Shuichi.."

Vegeta raised one brow once more speaking "Shuichi.. It doesn't suit you I'm going to call you Kurama."

Kurama chuckled softly before speaking "Fair enough that is the name I did give first."

Vegeta snorted before stepping back from the other."...Was there some where you wanted to go today?"

"Are you offering to go with me? I was going to see a movie today.."

"Funny I pegged you for more of a reader then a watcher.."

Kurama's eyes twinkled before he leaned close his lips teasing Vegeta's ear before he spoke softly."But your highness movies can be very.. Enjoyable with another.."

Vegeta smirked before speaking"Fine lead on then Kurama..I'll see this movie thing your talking about.."

A movie like this completely bored him there was very little plot to it. Just blood and gore Vegeta looked over when he felt Kurama turn his head green eyes twinkling"...I did tell you a movie could be more enjoyable..."

That breath smelt of strawberries to the prince feeling the younger human lean closer in the dark of the theater. Dark onyx eyes widened as all he could see was crimson before his eyes closed. A hand tangling in Kurama's hair as the red head kissed him.

When did humans get so good at this?

He hoped the red head would never stop. Sadly enough the lack of air separated them though in an uncrowded theater well things tend to happen. It was small nips to the neck here a kiss there. Working up the heat till the prince was trying furiously to keep from taking the lithe human there when the other spoke."...If we finish before the movie they'll never know..."

Vegeta smirked before He felt Kurama slide in his lap.

Sometimes the fox in him just needed release. It just needed to have a taste of freedom. He'd allow it this once. His legs curling around Vegeta's waist as the saiyan licked his neck drawing a small moan from the human.

He wanted him and he was going to have him. Fingers tangling in hair as he jerked Kurama's head back exposing the slim throat to himself. His teeth grazing the flesh there as Kurama whined softly before he could help it. Vegeta smirked a moment before speaking"It's too bad there wasn't a bed..."

Kurama raised one brow before Vegeta spoke"Because I'd make you scream..."

"Oh really? "It was a faint whisper as Kurama shuddered at the princes hands creeping to places they more then likely shouldn't. At the age of eighteen though Kurama was more then able to say yay or nay to something he was being a part of.

Vegeta purred softly his eyes half closed"Mmmhmmm...I know you no longer live at home..Your mother's scent is fainter on you.."

"This is true..Should we..save this for home?" Kurama rested his hands on Vegeta's shoulder as the saiyan smirked"We should...This movie is boring anyways, I can think of something better."

"I am sure you can." Was the simple reply before Kurama found himself being swept up and the saiyan calmly walked out. Kurama playing the sleepy date. With his long hair he could pull it off. Not one person made a comment to them. A Taxi flagged down as Kurama gave his address. Vegeta paid the Taxi driver the fee plus a small tip for his quickness. The Taxi driver drove off as Kurama walked up to the small house opening it up. Vegeta prowled forwards after the red head before he found himself pinned against the now closed door the red head's mouth on his own. There was something animalistic about this. The teeth artfully teasing his neck the hands inching up his shirt. A small growl of pleasure coming as the prince turned reversing their positions putting the red head against the door sliding his hands up picking the other up.

Kurama's legs sliding around the prince's waist the kiss being given unbroken until Kurama felt himself set on the kitchen table. It was hotter then he remembered, the prince's kisses stoking that fire even hotter. Small gasps given to each nibble each teasing lick. Hands didn't hesitate on either of them. Clothes flung every which way.

As their bodies joined for the first time Kurama winced. It did hurt but it felt so good when the prince soothed his pain with those kisses.

"Move Vegeta...Please.."

"Not yet little rose..Almost.."

Kurama waited knowing he'd move when he was ready.

His patience was rewarded with a slow movement. It was control as if the prince was holding back to gage something.

It got harder with each thrust until Kurama cried out in pain. The prince knowing he'd hit the half human's limit went back down with the power of his thrusts apologizing with his kisses...

The scream that came from Kurama made Vegeta's brow raise it was half howl half scream. The red head's legs tightly curled around his waist as Vegeta held him. It was late a shower then that night Kurama and his prince lay. Kurama's bed smelt of roses which amused the prince to no end though one look at the red head laying with his head on his chest and Vegeta was hooked.

There was something about the hands that kneaded his chest in sleep that just felt good closer to home. Closer to his own race's antics at night.

Author's note:

Thank you to those who wrote reviews and to those following and who favorited. I do hope this is some decent Lemonade. I didn't want to get to graphic but still wanted to make those who wanted a smut scene pleased.

Special thanks to BloodMoon93 for their lovely review I hope this satisfies.

Special thanks also to these lovely people for adding my story to their Alerts

Nekogami Bastet

Black Wolf-Kot

Elanya Monet

Also thank you BloodMoon93 and Elanya Monet for the favorite clicking

Also to those who prefer not to leave a name but would like to write a Review I do have that turned on as well.


End file.
